Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in various information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, video cameras, and the like. Typically, a liquid crystal panel is configured as one of the essential elements of an LCD.
FIG. 5 is an isometric view a conventional liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel 100 includes a first substrate 110, a second substrate 120, a sealant 140, a driver 160, a plurality of signal lines 170, and a liquid crystal layer (not visible).
The second substrate 120 is parallel to the first substrate 110, and includes an exposed extending portion 122 configured for supporting the driver 160 thereon. The sealant 140 is disposed between a periphery of the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120, and is configured for attaching the first and the second substrates 110, 120 together. The sealant 140, together with the first and second substrates 110, 120, cooperatively define a closed accommodating space therebetween. The liquid crystal layer is disposed in the accommodating space. A region where the liquid crystal layer is located defines a main central pixel region 150 having a plurality of pixel units (not shown), and a peripheral region (not labeled) surrounding the pixel region 150. The pixel region 150 serves as a display area, and is configured to display images via cooperation of the pixel units thereof.
The signal lines 170 are configured to transmit driving signals provided by the driver 160 to the pixel units of the pixel region 150. The signal lines 170 are typically made of metal such as copper or aluminum, and are disposed on a surface of the second substrate 120 adjacent to the sealant 140. Due to the surrounding of the sealant 140, a part of each signal line 170 is inevitably sandwiched between the sealant 140 and the second substrate 120.
The liquid crystal panel 100 is typically manufactured as follows. Firstly, the signal lines 170 are formed on the second substrate 120. The signal lines 170 extend from the pixel region 150 to the extending portion 122 of the second substrate 120. Secondly, the sealant 140 is formed on the second substrate 120 to provisionally define the accommodating space, and part of the sealant 140 covers the signal lines 170. Thirdly, liquid crystal material is filled into the accommodating spacer, so as to form a precursor of the liquid crystal layer. Fourthly, the first substrate 110 is attached to the second substrate 120 via the sealant 140. Fifthly, the driver 160 is bonded on the extending portion 122, with pins of the driver 160 being electrically coupled to the corresponding signal lines 110.
During the attaching process, the sealant 140 is solidified to ensure strong adhesion between the sealant 140 and the first and second substrates 110, 120. The solidification of the sealant 140 includes a pre-solidifying procedure and a subsequent main solidifying procedure. In the pre-solidifying procedure, ultraviolet (UV) beams are provided to expose the sealant 140, so as to solidify an outer portion of the sealant 140 and increase a rigidity of the sealant 140. In the main solidifying procedure, the sealant 140 is heated, and simultaneously an external pressing force is provided to press the first substrate 110 towards the second substrate 120. Thereby, the sealant 140 is solidified completely, and bonds the first substrate 110 to the second substrate 120.
However, because the signal lines 170 are made of metal, UV beams are incapable of transmitting through the signal lines 170 during the pre-solidifying procedure. Thereby, the solidification of the outer portions of the sealant 140 adjacent to the signal lines 170 may be insufficient after the pre-solidifying procedure. Because the main solidifying procedure usually takes a long period of time, during the main solidifying procedure, the insufficiently solidified portion of the sealant 140 may contaminate the liquid crystal material. Moreover, liquid crystal material may infiltrate into the insufficiently solidified portion of the sealant 140, such that the strength of the adhesion between the sealant 140 and the first and second substrates 110, 120 may be reduced. Therefore, the liquid crystal panel 100 is liable to become damaged and malfunction, particularly if the liquid crystal panel 100 is subjected to shock or vibration during use or transportation.
What is needed is to provide a liquid crystal panel and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.